Di Balik Nama Shikadai
by endo.wewe
Summary: Nama Shikadai adalah gabungan dari 'Shika' dan 'Dai'. Shika tentu diambil dari nama sang ayah. Tapi Dai diambil dari nama mantan pacar ibunya? Benar tidak ya? Mendokusei Family/AU/RnR?


**Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, OoC, Shikadai kecil, Gak lucu, Typo(s), dll.**

 **A Fic of Nara Family & Trio SandSibs**

 **.**

 **Di Balik Nama Shikadai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ting!

Suara oven berdenting mengintrupsi gerak kesepuluh jari-jari sang wanita yang sedang menari di atas bebarisan adonan kue kering hasil karyanya. Tercium aroma manis saat ia mengeluarkan loyang segi empat itu dari dalam oven. Kemudian ia memasukan loyang lain di mana barisan kue kering telah menunggu untuk dipanaskan selama 45 menit dengan temperatur 150 derajat _celcius_.

Sambil menunggu kue yang barusan dikeluarkan dari oven menurun suhunya, wanita berambut pirang itu kembali mencetak lagi adonan hingga membentuk bulatan lonjong kecil dengan berbagai isi. Ada isi selai nanas, selai stroberi, dan selai anggur.

Meski berkutat dengan berbagai jenis tepung, apron merah yang digunakannya sama sekali tidak terdapat noda. Membuktikan bahwa sang wanita begitu apik dan terampil dalam kegiatannya.

Rambut pendeknya yang dikuncir dua di sisi kanan dan kiri berayun seirama gerak lincah tubuhnya. Terkadang ia terlihat menyeka helaian poninya saat dirasa agak mengganggu penglihatannya. Poninya memang sudah agak panjang, mungkin sehabis ini ia akan memotongnya beberapa senti.

Wanita dengan tinggi 165cm itu agak terkejut saat dirasa sebuah tekanan kecil menarik ujung apron merahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengembangkan senyum lebarnya saat tahu siapa pelakunya.

Permata hatinya.

Karunia Tuhan yang tak terganti dengan apapun.

Shikadai Nara, putra kecil kebanggaannya.

"Wah, Shikadai sudah bangun ya?" ucapnya seraya berjongkok agar sejajar dengan tinggi buah hatinya.

Bocah berumur lima tahun itu mengangguk kecil, tangan kanan mungilnya bergerak mengucek mata besarnya. Permata hijau itu sedikit meredup, mungkin efek setelah bangun dari tidur siang.

Sang ibu mengamati benda yang digenggam di tangan kiri Shikadai. Sebuah buku tulis dan sebuah pensil, "Kamu mau belajar, Sayang?"

Shikadai mengangguk lagi. Kali ini ia mengedip-ngedipkan mata besarnya beberapa kali, dan permata hijaunya lebih bersinar dari yang tadi, "Aku ada PR, Bu."

Wanita bernama Temari itu membersihkan tangannya sebelum mengambil buku Shikadai. Perlahan, ia membuka halaman paling akhir kemudian membaca tulisannya, "Ceritakan apa makna di balik namamu." Temari memasang wajah pura-pura berpikir, "Ehmm, nama Shikadai itu gabungan dari 'Shika' dan 'Dai'. 'Shika' berarti rusa, selain itu juga diambil dari nama ayah kamu; Shikamaru si pemberi nama. Lalu 'Dai' adalah—"

Ting!

Oven yang lain ikut berdenting, meminta Temari untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang anak. Buru-buru Temari memasang sarung tangan tebalnya dan kembali sibuk dengan loyang-loyangnya.

Shikadai menghela napas. Bocah cerdas itu tahu kalau ibunya terlalu sibuk untuk membantunya mengerjakan PR saat ini. Tapi tadi ibunya hampir selesai menjabarkan makna dari namanya.

"Ibu ..." Shikadai memanggil dengan nada sendu.

"Sebentar ya, Sayang," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari cetakan kue-kuenya. Saat ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyelingi kegiatan membuat kue. Ia butuh seseorang. "Shikamaru ...!" Ia kemudian memanggil suaminya.

Bukan pria berambut hitam dengan kuncir tinggi, melainkan pemuda berambut merah acak-acakan yang menghampiri Temari.

"Butuh bantuan, Kak?"

Pemuda itu adalah adik Temari. Usianya sembilan belas tahun, baru saja masuk kuliah tahun ini.

"Oh, Gaara." Temari membagi pandangannya antara kue-kuenya dengan sang adik, "Tolong ajari Shikadai, ya. Aku benar-benar sibuk. Ada tiga pesanan kue dan harus selesai sore ini."

"Ok," ucap Gaara seraya menghampiri bocah berkuncir tinggi duplikat kakak iparnya, "ayo, Jagoan. Kita kerjakan di ruang tengah."

Shikadai menyambut uluran tangan sang paman, kemudian pergi dari dapur.

.

.

.

"Ceritakan apa makna di balik namamu!" Gaara membaca ulang tugas sekolah Shikadai. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, ia bermonolog, "Pertanyaan seperti ini harusnya Kak Shikamaru yang menjawab."

Mata indah Shikadai menelusuri garis wajah sang paman. Entah kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa menebak ekspresi pemuda berambut merah itu. Senang, sedih, marah atau sedang bingung, ekspresi wajahnya sama saja.

"Paman tidak bisa jawab, ya?"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya, "Sepertinya begitu. Yang memberimu nama adalah ayahmu"

"Oh ..." Shikadai mengangguk lesu.

"Baiklah," Gaara bangkit dari duduknya, "ayo kita tanyakan pada Ayahmu."

Bukannya ikut bangkit, Shikadai malah menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia ingin sekali diajari oleh Paman Gaara, bukan oleh ayahnya. Lagipula di jam-jam segini saat hari libur, ayahnya pasti sedang sibuk. Sibuk di alam mimpi.

"Shikadai," panggil Gaara.

Dengan nada merajuk, Shikadai berkata, "Aku tidak mau belajar dengan Ayah."

" _Lho_ , kenapa?"

Shikadai menatap sang paman, "Karena, karena begini." Bocah kecil itu mengambil pensil dan mendekatkan bukunya, "Aku 'kan tanya, terus Ayah lihat buku aku. Terus Ayah bilang jawabannya ini. Terus aku tanya kenapa jawabannya ini, Ayah bilang 'karena dari sananya seperti itu'."

Gaara ingin sekali tertawa, tapi ia urungkan karena Shikadai masih melanjutkan bicaranya. Saat bicara, bibir Shikadai monyong-monyong dan pipi tembemnya terlihat tambah besar seperti bakpao. Kelucuan bertambah saat kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkannya terdengar aneh. Untungnya Gaara bisa memahami maksud dari keponakannya itu.

Sang kakak ipar terkenal serba instan. Saat belajar bersama sang anak, Shikamaru bukannya mengajarkan, melainkan memberitahu jawabannya tanpa ia jelaskan alasannya. Seperti soal matematika, ia hanya akan memberitahu hasil akhirnya tanpa menjabarkan kenapa hasilnya bisa begitu.

"Tenang saja," ucap Gaara sembari mengangkat tubuh mungil Shikadai, merengkuhnya dalam gendongan, "Paman juga akan membantumu. Jadi saat ada yang tidak kamu pahami, tanyakan pada Paman."

Shikadai tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang rata. Saat tersenyum begitu, Gaara melihat pantulan wajah Temari tercetak begitu mirip pada wajah Shikadai.

Gaara mengacungkan telapak tangannya. Mengajak Shikadai untuk melakukan _tos_. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya, ia menyambut _tos_ sang paman dengan tenaga penuh a la anak kecil.

.

.

.

Kankurou meregangkan tubuhnya. Helaian rambut coklatnya bergerak seirama bersama dedauanan yang terhembus angin. Ia meruntuk dalam hati saat dilihatnya sang kakak ipar malah sudah terbuai dalam mimpi tidur siangnya.

Peraturannya adalah: Kankurou naik ke atas pohon untuk mengambil buah-buah mangga yang sudah layak petik, kemudian Shikamaru akan memungut mangga-mangga yang dijatuhkan olehnya.

Nyatanya mangga-mangga itu teronggok di atas rerumputan sedangkan Shikamaru malah tidur di atas _roka_.

Setelah turun dari pohon, Kankurou menghampiri Shikamaru. "Oi, Kak. Bangun!"

Tidak ada reaksi. Napas Shikamaru semakin teratur menandakan bahwa tidurnya pulas.

Kankurou menepuk-nepuk bahu Shikamaru. "Ayo bangun!"

Shikamaru bergerak, tapi hanya berubah posisi membelakangi Kankurou.

Ya ampun, kalau tidak sadar pada kedudukannya sebagai seorang adik, Kankurou memilih menyeret tubuh kakak iparnya itu ke luar rumah.

Mungkin sehabis ini ia akan bertanya pada Temari bagaimana cara membangunkan Shikamaru tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Seluruh penghuni rumah ini tahu bahwa hanya Temari yang bisa membangunkan si Pangeran Tidur ini tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga.

Kankurou menamati lekat-lekat 'bentuk' kakak iparnya ini. Ditilik dari wajah, Shikamaru bukan termasuk deretan pria tampan. Wajahnya sangat standar, bahkan Kankurou lebih tampan, begitu menurut Kankurou.

Bentuk badannya juga biasa saja. Lumayan tinggi _sih_ , tapi tidak gagah, cendrung kurus malah. Kankurou lebih gagah, begitu penilaian Kankurou.

Rambut dan kepalanya kalau dilihat dari belakang mirip buah nanas. Untung rambutnya hitam, kalau rambutnya hijau tua, Shikamaru akan benar-benar jadi nanas.

Sifat Shikamaru pemalas, cuek dan tidak romantis. Kankurou yakin, kalau otak Shikamaru tidak ber-IQ di atas rata-rata, kakak perempuannya yang cantik itu pasti sudah mem- _blacklist_ nama Nara Shikamaru dari daftar tipe suami idaman.

Apa boleh buat, nyatanya Temari duluan yang naksir Shikamaru. Tapi harus Kankurou akui, Shikamaru adalah seorang yang supel. Ia mudah bergaul, bahkan Kankurou mengakui bahwa ia dan Gaara bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan Shikamaru.

Sebentar lagi Kankurou lulus kuliah. Bagaimanapun ia harus berterima kasih pada Shikamaru karena tanpa Shikamaru mungkin Kankurou takkan pernah merasakan bangku universitas.

Pada akhirnya Kankurou menyerah dan memilih menikmati semilir angin siang menjelang sore ini daripada susah payah membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Ayah!" Suara cempreng Shikadai terdengar oleh Kankurou.

Bocah itu turun dari gendongan Gaara lalu berlari ke area _roka_ di mana ayah dan pamannya berada. "Bangun, Ayahhh!" teriaknya seraya menaiki punggung sang ayah.

"Shikadai, kamu mau main?" tanya Kankurou. "Main sama Paman saja ya."

Shikadai menggeleng cepat.

"Shikadai minta diajari PR, Kak." Gaara menghampiri Kankurou dengan membawa buku tulis dan pensil di tangannya.

"PR, huh?" Kankurou hanya bisa memandang bagaimana Shikadai menjadikan ayahnya seperti kuda-kudaan. Bocah lima tahun itu berlonjak-lonjakan di atas punggung kakak iparnya. Tapi dasarnya Shikamaru tidur seperti berhibernasi, ia hanya bergerak sedikit dan bergumam tidak jelas.

Kedua adik Temari itu hanya bisa menonton saja.

Tiba-tiba suara wanita menghampiri indra pendengaran mereka. " Ada apa ini berisik sekali?"

Yoshino Nara. Ibu dari Shikamaru. Wanita ini adalah orang yang mengaku tidak suka pada kebisingan. Tapi anehnya kalau sudah campur dengan Temari, suara mereka lebih berisik daripada warga satu kompleks.

Shikadai buka suara, "Nenek, Ayah tidak mau bangun."

"Ck! Main sama Paman Gaara dan Paman Kankurou saja, Shikadai," jawab sang nenek.

"Aku bukan mau main, Nek." Wajah Shikadai memerah dan berubah sendu. Sudah jadi kebiasaan kalau Shikadai kesal, ia sangat mudah menangis.

Kankurou yang merasa bom tangis Shikadai segera meledak, buru-buru mengangkat Shikadai. "Shikadai belajar sama Paman saja ya."

Mereka berdua menjauh dari sana. Sebisa mungkin Kankurou merayu Shikadai agar ia tidak jadi menangis. Karena kalau tangisan Shikadai terdengar, kakaknya yang cantik itu mendadak muncul dan berubah menjadi _Medusa_ yang mengerikan.

"Anak ini!" Yoshino menjambak kuncir tinggi Shikamaru. "Sudah jadi Ayah, kelakuannya tidak berubah!"

Gaara menatap lekat-lekat bagaimana Yoshino memperlakukan Shikamaru. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Perasaan yang selalu muncul saat melihat Yoshino dan Shikamaru berinteraksi.

"Gaara- _kun_ , kau jangan ikuti jejak kakak iparmu ini ya."

Gaara tak berekspresi. Mata hijaunya bahkan lupa cara berkedip.

Enam tahun tinggal seatap dengan pemuda berambut merah menjadi waktu yang cukup bagi Yoshino untuk tahu bahwa Gaara adalah anak yang kaku dalam hubungan ibu dan anak. Ibu satu anak itu sangat memakluminya.

"Hmm ... Gaara- _kun_ , kau mau makan apa malam ini?"

Gaara menggaruk tengkuknya, matanya melirik ke segala arah. "Ah, aku—aku makan apa saja, Ibu,"lirihnya.

"Hei, katakan saja." Yoshino tersenyum. "Kebetulan Ibu mau belanja."

"Belanja? Dengan—" entah apa yang terjadi, cara bicara Gaara menjadi terbata-bata. "—dengan siapa, Ibu?"

"Dengan taksi."

Tiba-tiba Gaara menunjukkan sedikit ekspresinya. "De-denganku saja. Aku berhasil mendapatkan SIM. Kemarin, ah tidak, dua hari yang lalu."

Yoshino bengong sejenak. Sedangkan Gaara jadi ikut-ikutan bengong. "Kau serius?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Belanja, _lho_."

Gaara kembali mengangguk.

Yoshino mengambil napas dalam. Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu berusaha mencairkan suasana yang aneh ini. Saat Gaara menawarkan diri untuk lebih dekat dengan dirinya, maka itu adalah kemajuan yang baik.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau ganti baju dulu," ucap Yoshino riang.

Gaara bergegas ke kamarnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu senang sampai tidak ingat pada Shikadai dan PR-nya.

Dan sekarang, Yoshino dapat menilai bahwa sedikit ekspresi yang Gaara keluarkan adalah ekspresi bahagia.

Oh, seandainya mendiang suaminya melihat Yoshino saat ini, ia pasti tidak perlu khawatir keadaan Yoshino. Yoshino hidup dengan baik.

Perhatian Yoshino beralih pada sang anak yang tertidur pulas. Shikamaru memang anak payah, tapi setidaknya Yoshino bahagia karena Shikamaru pintar memilih pasangan hidup. Menikahi Temari, sekaligus dapat dua anak laki-laki. Istilahnya; _buy one get two free_.

Oh, ya. Jangan lupakan Shikadai yang kelak akan jadi jagoan seperti ayah dan kedua pamannya.

.

.

.

"Ceritakan apa makna di balik namamu!"

Shikadai masih cemberut. Ia sudah mendengar kalimat itu tiga kali, dan ia harap ini yang terakhir kalinya.

Kankurou memasang wajah sombongnya. " _Khe_! Hanya soal seperti ini?"

Shikadai memandang senang sang paman. "Paman tahu?"

"Tentu saja," ujarnya bangga.

Kankurou mendekatkan buku tulis itu pada keponakannya. Shikadai sudah siap dengan alat tulisnya. Ia jadi bersemangat.

Seperti biasa, Shikadai akan menuliskan apa yang didiktekan siapapun orang yang mengajarinya. Shikadai adalah anak yang cerdas. Ia tidak pernah mau jika orang lain menuliskan jawaban dari PR-nya. Tulisannya juga terbilang bagus untuk anak seusianya.

Kankurou mulai mendikte pelan-pelan. "Shikadai adalah gabungan dari kata 'Shika' dan 'Dai'."

Bocah TK itu terlihat sangat serius menulis kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang paman.

"Kata 'Shika' diambil dari nama ayah yang juga berarti rusa. Nama itu adalah nama turun temurun dari beberapa generasi karena keluarga Nara mempunyai peternakan rusa yang menjadi sumber penghidupan keluarga kami sejak zaman dahulu." Kankurou menjeda sejenak. Ia menunggu sampai Shikadai selesai menulis. "Sudah?"

Shikadai mengangguk.

"Lalu untuk kata 'Dai'."

Jujur saja sebenarnya Kankurou tidak paham maksud dari 'Dai'. Ia memutar otaknya lebih cepat agar dapat menemukan karangan yang cocok dan nyambung sebelum Shikadai sadar kalau dirinya tidak tahu.

"Paman?" Suara imut Shikadai terdengar. Benar saja, Shikadai memang anak yang peka.

Dengan tampang sok meyakinkan, Kankurou berkata, "'Dai' diambil dari nama—" Kankurou berusaha bicara dengan nada penuh keyakinan. "—Daimaru."

Kankurou menghentikan ucapannya saat dilihat Shikadai berhenti menulis. Ia sudah tahu kalau reaksi bocah itu akan seperti ini. Ia tipe anak kritis yang suka bertanya dari A sampai Z kalau ada yang tidak ia pahami.

"Daimaru itu siapa?"

" _Ehmmm_ , dia adalah ..."

Senyum puas terpancar dari wajah Kankurou saat Shikadai sudah bisa menerima alasan buatan Kankurou. Kankurou pikir itu hanya tugas anak TK yang tidak terlalu penting.

Pemuda berusia duapuluh dua tahun itu tak berinisiatif bertanya apakah tugas keponakannya itu akan dipresentasikan di depan kelas atau tidak.

.

.

.

"Kalau dibalik, dua kanji pertama pada nama Himawari akan mengeja kata 'Hyuuga', yang juga bisa dibaca 'Hinata'. Hyuuga Hinata adalah nama lengkap ibuku sebelum menikah dengan Ayah. Arti nama Himawari adalah bunga matahari. Itu bunga kesukaan pamanku, namanya Neji. Tapi Paman Neji sudah meninggal."

Seorang bocah imut berambut indigo mengakhiri ceritanya. Sederhana dan menyentuh ditambah suara imutnya, membuat semua anak yang ada di kelas dan para orangtua murid yang melihat dari luar kelas bertepuktangan mendengar presentasi dari Himawari Uzumaki.

"Bagus sekali Hima- _chan_." Sang Guru tersenyum bangga. "Baiklah, selanjutnya adalah Shikadai Nara. Shikadai- _kun_ , ayo maju, Sayang."

Temari yang berdiri bersama beberapa orangtua murid lainnya terlihat tegang dan bangga secara bersamaan. Tegang karena kesalahannya tidak memeriksa terlebih dahulu tugas Shikadai tadi pagi. Dan bangga karena putranya terkenal akan kepandaiannya.

"Beruntung Shikadai tidak pemalas seperti Shikamaru ya, Temari." Ino; sahabat Shikamaru dan Temari berucap.

"Karangan Nara- _kun_ pasti bagus. Dia 'kan juara kelas." Orangtua murid lainnya mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Temari tersenyum kaku. "Ah, ya." Ia melanjutkan dalam hati. 'Semoga saja.'

Shikadai sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Semua terdiam mendengarkan.

"Namaku Shikadai Nara. Shikadai adalah gabungan dari kata 'Shika' dan 'Dai'. Kata 'Shika' diambil dari nama Ayah yang juga berarti rusa. Nama itu adalah nama turun temurun dari beberapa generasi karena keluarga Nara mempunyai peternakan rusa yang menjadi sumber penghidupan keluarga kami sejak zaman dahulu."

Temari tersenyum lebar sekali. Dalam hati ia bersorak kegirangan. "Bagus sekali, Shikadai."

"Lalu kata 'Dai' diambil dari kata—" Shikadai melirik ibunya di luar kelas. Sang ibu mengepalkan tangannya seolah berteriak 'ayo semangat, Sayang'. Dan Shikadai pun kembali melanjutkan, "—Daimaru."

"Daimaru?" Semua orang mengernyit, begitupun Temari.

"Daimaru itu siapa?" Ino bertanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Temari malah berlirih, "Perasaanku tidak enak."

"Daimaru adalah mantan pacar Ibuku. Kata itu dipakai untuk menghormati kisah cinta ibuku. Jadilah namaku SHIKA-DAI."

Suara tawa pun menggema setelah bocah bermata hijau itu mengakhiri persentasinya. Bukan dari dalam kelas, melainkan dari perkumpulan nyonya-nyonya. Si biang heboh Ino tertawa paling keras. Temari sudah memasang wajah seribu ekspresi; malu, marah, sedih, bingung dan sebagainya.

Apalagi saat Temari sempat melihat guru Shikadai tertawa, meski sebentar.

Tersangka utama adalah Gaara. Tapi Gaara tidak mungkin mengajarkan Shikadai hal-hal seperti itu. Gaara pasti bertanya pada suaminya. Berarti pelakunya adalah Shikamaru. _Eh_ , tapi tunggu dulu. Shikamaru 'kan tidak pernah tahu tentang siapa itu Daimaru. Lalu siapa pelakunya?

"Shikadai- _kun_ sudah pernah bertemu dengan Daimaru?" tanya si Guru.

Shikadai menggeleng. "Tidak pernah, Bu Guru."

"Boleh Bu Guru tahu, siapa yang membantu Shikadai- _kun_ membuat tugas?"

Dengan lugunya, Shikadai menjawab, "Paman Kankurou."

Nama itu terus terngiang di kepala Temari.

"Baiklah, beri tepuk tangan untuk Shikadai Nara," ucap sang Guru sambil tersenyum.

Suara tepuk tangan itu menjadi _backsound_ kemurkaan Temari.

Kankurou.

Kankurou.

Kankurou.

Awas, kau!

.

.

.

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf, Kak."

"Maaf kepalamu!"

"Arrghh!" Kankurou menggeram.

Temari melotot. "Apa? Berani padaku?"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mencuit. Sebenarnya bukan tak berani, hanya takut saja. "Aku harus bagaimana agar kau memaafkanku?"

Perempuan berkuncir dua itu menghentikan gerakan jari-jarinya mencetak kue. Mata _jade_ -nya menatap tajam sang adik. "Kau sudah membuatku malu. Tak ada maaf!"

Kankurou menggeram lagi, kali ini bercampur nada putus asa."Kak, kau tahu aku baru jadian." Saat tak ada reaksi dari sang kakak, Kankurou kembali melanjutkan, "Aku mengejarnya selama dua tahun."

"Bukan urusanku," jawab Temari dingin.

Jujur, Shikamaru tidak mau ikut campur dengan keributan merepotkan kedua kakak beradik itu. Tapi kalau ditarik ulur akar permasalahannya, sebenarnya Shikamaru juga turut andil menjadi penyebab masalah ini.

Ia menghampiri keduanya dengan membawa tiga benda milik Kankurou yang disita oleh Temari. Ponsel, dompet dan kunci motor. Ia lihat layar ponsel Kankurou yang sejak tadi bergetar. Tiga puluh dua _missed call_ dan lima belas pesan.

Dari situ Shikamaru menyimpulkan bahwa Kankurou ada kencan dengan pacarnya, tapi ia tidak bisa pergi karena takut pada kakaknya.

"Sudah, hentikan kalian berdua," ucapnya santai.

Kankurou buru-buru memasang wajah melasnya, "Kak Shikamaru, tolong aku ..."

"Shikamaru, jangan hiraukan adik bodohku ini."

Shikamaru bukan orang yang pilih kasih. Ia hanya tidak mau keributan kecil ini menjadi besar. Makanya saat ia melempar ponsel, dompet dan kunci motor tepat ke genggaman Kankurou, ia berharap istrinya akan luluh pada rayuan yang sudah ia persiapkan.

"Terima kasih, Pria Keren!"

"KANKUROU!"

Teriakan berat Temari terdengar saat dengan langkah seribu, Kankurou lari keluar rumah.

Masih mengenakan apron serta tangan yang berlumur tepung, niat Temari untuk mengejar adik pertamanya itu harus pupus saat sang suami menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan!"

Alih-alih melepaskan, Shikamaru malah menarik tangan Temari. Membuat punggung Temari harus berbenturan dengan dada bidangnya. Dengan cuek, Shikamaru melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang istri dari belakang. Ia sendiri bersandar pada meja _pantry_.

"Lepaskan!" Temari masih berontak, tapi apa daya perbandingan tenaganya bahkan tidak sampai lima puluh persen dari tenaga Shikamaru. "Lepaskan atau kukotori wajahmu?"

"Kau seperti tidak pernah muda saja. Merepotkan!"

Temari mengunci pandangannya pada manik hitam sang suami. "Aku tidak akan begitu kalau Kankurou tidak cari gara-gara."

"Gara-gara dia sudah mengungkit cinta lamamu?" Shikamaru menyindir.

"Apa, _sih_?" katanya, "orang itu tak pernah jadi pacarku, kau tahu."

Shikamaru terkekeh, "Siapa yang peduli."

Temari menatap sinis. Respon macam apa itu? Harusnya dia cemburu. Kalau pria lain mungkin begitu, tapi ini 'kan Shikamaru. Seingatnya Shikamaru tidak pernah bertanya tentang kisah cinta Temari di masa lalu.

" _Huh_ , sudah kuduga begitu reaksimu."

"Memang aku harus bereaksi bagaimana?" Shikamaru menempatkan dagunya pada pundak sang istri. "Terserah bagaimana dulu hubunganmu seseorang bernama Daimaru itu. Aku tidak kenal."

Mau tak mau, Temari tertawa kecil. Khas Shikamaru sekali; instan, tidak mau repot, cepat selesai, dan beres. Ia ingin sekali membelai kedua tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Tapi perempuan itu mengurungkannya mengingat ia tak mau membuat pria tercintanya kotor.

Sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu mengambil sesuatu dari kantong apronnya. Buku catatan kecil. Buku itu biasanya berisi resep-resep kue dan catatan-catatan penting.

"Apa ini?" tanya Shikamaru saat Temari menyodorkan buku kecil itu.

"Buka catatan paling terakhir," jawab Temari.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar di depan dada istrinya. Setelah menemukan hal yang dimaksud, alisnya mengernyit.

Shikamaru membacanya, "Shikahiko, Shikahiro, Shikarai, Shikamato, Shikatachi, Shika—" ia melirik Temari, "—kashi?" Otak Shikamaru memproses informasi secepat kilat. "Jangan bilang kau bermaksud mengganti nama Shikadai."

Temari mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Bagaimana? Nama pilihanku bagus-bagus, 'kan?"

"Hahaha," tawa Shikamaru, "nama-nama apa ini? Tidak ada nilai seninya sama sekali dan ap—." Ia masih akan meneruskan ejekannya kalau saja sang istri tidak mengancam wajahnya dengan telapak tangan penuh tepung.

"Cepat pilih satu!" bentak Temari.

"Tidak." Shikamaru kembali melingkarkan tangan-tangannya ke pinggang Temari. "Aku yang memberi nama Shikadai, tidak ada seorangpun yang berhak menggantinya." Shikamaru mengikis jarak pipinya dengan pipi sang istri. "Termasuk kau."

"Hei, aku yang melahirkan Shikadai."

Shikamaru tertawa kecil, "Sudahlah, lupakan soal nama Shikadai. Tidak ada acara ganti-ganti nama. Itu merepotkan, kau tahu."

Temari mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap si pemilik mata sipit itu. Begitulah suaminya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka meributkan hal-hal kecil. Pemikirannya yang supel dan sederhana, membuat Temari tergila-gila padanya. Singkirkan fakta bahwa wajah Shikamaru bukan termasuk jajaran wajah yang seorang wanita akan menyukainya di pandangan pertama.

"Baik! Lupakan soal Daimaru." Cengiran khas wanita itu terlihat. Cengiran yang selalu tanpa sadar ia tunjukkan hanya pada Shikamaru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi pacarmu yang ke berapa?"

Temari menjawab cepat, "Yang pertama. Dan terakhir."

"Bohong. Kucium kau!"

"Cium saja."

Saat kedua bibir itu hampir tak berjarak, suara keributan dari ruang tengah mengintrupsi mereka.

"Huaaaaaa." Itu tangisan Shikadai.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Itu suara Yoshino.

"Shikadai ingin ikut Kak Kankurou pergi naik motor, Ibu." Itu suara Gaara.

Ya ampun, Kakurou lagi ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo semua.

Saya nambahin list di ST Archive lagi nih. Masih dengan genre yang sama. Gak papa yah. Akhir-akhir ini OTP kita sedang naik daun, saya harus maraton baca fic2 yang update dan itu bikin saya senang sekali.

Inspirasi kali ini datang dari seseorang yang jeli sekali & saya bener2 gak inget siapa. Dia menulis Shikadai = Shikamaru & anda, Makasih ya banyolannya, sehingga muncullah fic abal ini.

Berdasar info yang saya dapet, Shikadai memang gabungan Shika+Dai. Shika sudah saya jabarkan di atas. Sedangkan Dai (klo gak salah ya) dari kata Jidai yang artinya new generation. Di data book, Temari ingin membangun generasi baru dan yah, kita tahu semua kalau Mendokusei Jenius ini dipilih Mamih Tema untuk bersama-sama membangun generasi baru.

Dan apakah Gaara & Kankurou sudah masuk kriteria om idaman? Hehehe. Saya gak sulit menulis karakter om idaman, karena om saya a/om idaman. Mukanya jutek, jarang ngomong, tapi sayang sama ponakan2nya. Saya yg udah gede ini masih sering dikasih uang. Lho kok jd ngomongin om?

Baiklah. Review, kritik, saran, saya persilahkan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini.

Sampai jumpa

Endo.


End file.
